


Без названия

by HinaDeK



Category: Haibane Renmei
Genre: Gen, OOC, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaDeK/pseuds/HinaDeK
Summary: Мягкой зеленой краской - трава...





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа изначально была опубликована на фикбуке 21 сентября 2012 года. С фикбука ухожу, поэтому она здесь.

Мягкой зеленой краской - трава.  
Солнце ещё высоко.  
Небо - одна синева.  
Птица, чернея, летит далеко.

Звуки - прозрачно-серы.  
Полдень затих туманом.  
Перья ангела, белы,  
Кружат в этом дурмане.

Легким касаньем - ложь.  
На крыльях - черные пятна.  
Слабой улыбки дрожь...  
Смысл вновь непонятен.

Куда убегаешь, крылатая,  
Спрятать свой грех пытаясь?  
Чувствами не богатая  
Снова ревешь, улыбаясь.

Зачем ты ищешь ответа  
У тех, кто всегда молчит?  
К закату катится лето.  
Зима... в окно постучит?

Выйди из этого круга,  
Грязных крыльев лишившись.  
Спаси любимого друга,  
С ней навсегда распростившись.

210912 1940


End file.
